


A Wink Is Good As A Nod

by roxymissrose



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/pseuds/roxymissrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this idea came to mind after reading Emperor Joker. My take on what Joker would be thinking about during the quiet moments. No spoilers, really, just using the background of the story.</p><p>original posting:9-17-2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wink Is Good As A Nod

**Title:** A Wink Is Good As A Nod  
 **Characters:** Joker  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 503  
 **Summary:** this idea came to mind after reading Emperor Joker. My take on what Joker would be thinking about during the quiet moments. No spoilers, really, just using the background of the story.

Sitting on a throne looked impressive, and rightly so, but it left a bit to be desired comfort-wise. The lack there-of was slightly alleviated by the warm plush hassock under His feet. Hassock. Ottoman. Luthor. All pretty much the same thing. What a laugh, those heavy, bitter features pouting under the clown white…the hat was just too precious.

"C'mon, Lex, smile. Smile and the whole world smiles with you." His voice dropped, and His lips curled back to expose sparkling white teeth. "Cry, and the whole world cries too…" His voice was guttural, harsh, almost drowned out by the maniacal shrieking in the background, the steady sound of screams. Or scream.

"You know, if you'd just let go of that ridiculous grip on lucidity, you'd feel a lot better. You'd certainly be more fun." He dug in His heels and the man under His feet groaned quietly. "You're learning, Lexy boy."

He peered past the entourage, the sycophants, groupies and mutts into the darkness beyond His throne—why bother with light when everything that lurked in the shadows was known, cataloged, intimate friends—known because He put it there. Put it there, made it all, created the earth and sky and ocean and peanuts.

Yes, it was all His, all divinely recreated out of His mind. He tapped His foot on the broad back under His heels. It was all His, He knew the sparrow's fall, as the words went…or did He. He swiveled back to face the dark and stood. "Oh, sorry, Lex, I forgot your head was there…" He strolled off into the dark, deep in thought.

Did he? Did He know? Shouldn't he? Could he? There was only one way to be sure, and what the hell—He had time. Nothing but. And birds enough….

Far above the skies in Metropolis, a gathering of sparrows took place, house sparrows, tree sparrows, representatives of the family passeridae. They filled the skies in pulsing clouds of cheeping, molting, flapping birds of a feather. They rose higher and higher into a column of dusty gray and beige feathered clouds and when they reached a peak, a towering column that blocked the sun, blackened the sky, and terrified the poor slobs on the ground—up and up, until a crystal note pure as a scream split the sky and a host of sparrows dropped like rain, hitting in a feathered explosion of meat and blood and down…amazing the amount of damage a rain of birds can wreak.

In Gotham the Emperor God of Clowns tilted His head. "Well, what do you know, I *can* hear them. Loud and clear."

His foot stool gasped out, "God, you're an idiot," before expiring. Again.

A serpentine shrug worked it's way down His serpentine frame. Filled with thoughtful musing, He wondered aloud, "Do you think stars make a sound when they die?" It's quiet in the throne room but He really wasn't expecting an answer. "I know—let's find out!"

9-13-2007


End file.
